


If Love Is The Answer, You're Home

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, FUCK, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Characters, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum, dick - Freeform, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants to let Guy know how he feels about him. A LOT of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of idk how many so I hope you enjoy :3 This chapter is mostly just smut, the fluff will come later <3

Just another concert. Just another day. Just another city. Just another moment that Guy didn't know how he felt about him. How he had changed his life from the moment he met him and continued to make his life better every day he knew him. He had always known how great a friend he is to him, but for a while at least Thomas has felt like something is...different between them. He seems to pick up on the little cute things that Guy does, like the way he gets completely caught up in the music when they record together. The way his long, brunette hair sickly flows onto his sholders as he nods his head rhythmically to the beat. The way he pouts his soft looking lips when they disagree on which way they want the track to sound.

He just couldn't carry the weight of it all anymore. He just had to let him know.

It was after a seemingly neverending Alive 97 concert that he finally decided to take the leap and confess exactly how he felt to Guy. He didn't know exactly what would happen or how he would react to it all. Would they still be friends? Would they be something more?

Thomas allowed his mind to race all through the concert, causing him to mess up and make a few mistakes which Guy-man expertly fixed. How was he gonna tell him all of this after being best friends for so long? What should he even say? The taller man was tortured by thoughts like this all through the night.

After the show was over, the duo checked into a hotel for the night. The concert would have normally wiped the two out, but Thomas was far from asleep and Guy had just drank a _ton_ of energy drinks just to keep him from falling asleep on the ride home. Thomas sat upright on one of the hotel beds. Months had been leading up to this moment. Now that the time had come, Thomas had absolutely no idea what to even say to him, if anything at all!

"Guillaume?" he questioned shakily, trying to control the mass of butterflies he was feeling in his stomach."Yeah?" The brunette quickly snapped back, without so much as a glance towards the taller man, obviously not sensing the others angst. "I h-have a confession to make, and it might be k-kind of a shock" He stammered and struggled to find the fitting words for the moment. This sentence alone earned Thomas a look of slight confusion and maybe a little concern from his best friend. Was he really going to do this? Guy-Manuel's icy eyes bore into Thomas's very soul in the pause. Those beautiful blue orbs staring back at him, causing him to get even more flustered than he was before. "Guy, you've been the best friend a-anyone could ask for..." Thomas's eyes followed from Guy's shiny eyes, to his soft cheekbones, to his perfect little nose, to his slight stubble on his upper lip. Oh god he was beautiful. "What the fuck are you talking about Thomas?" Guy nervously chuckled, just trying to deduce just what was going on in his Friends mind. His friend who he maybe had a _slight_ crush on.  His friend whom he only _occasionally_ had confusing sexual thoughts about. The taller man ran his hand through the mass of curls on his head as he struggled to figure out just what to say in this awkward situation. His heart pumping and mind racing with ten thousand thoughts at once. It had only been a few seconds ago since he had started the conversation which he knew he would eventually confess his love for his long time best friend, and now, with the situation only getting worse and worse, he decided to follow his instincts. "and I want to make it up to you now"

Suddenly, Guy was pulled into a hot, passionate kiss. Thomas nibbled on the shorter man's soft lip, then dived deeply into the other man's mouth, exploring the flavors he had craved for months. Guy had quite a lot of experience at kissing, but this time it felt...different. It felt _better._ He kissed back hard, pushing back into the taller man's mouth. Thomas's callused hand traced up the length of Guy's back as they kissed. This felt so good.

The two's tongues wrestled together, earning a deep moan from Thomas. This went straight to guy's already hardening dick. Thomas pushed forward onto guy, urging him to lie on his back. He felt his own erection straining against his jeans.

Thomas pulled back from the shorter man's mouth and breathed against his lips. "is this okay?"

"Sure" he quickly replied, deciding to talk and figure things out later. Thomas then chuckled against Guy's swollen lips and pecked them lightly. Guy groaned for more but Thomas resisted the urge to dive back into the other man's mouth. Instead, he began to unzip his now extremely tight pants as the pressure on his hard dick was killing him. He just imagined how Guy must've felt. Guy saw his "Friend" do this and done the same, Rubbing slightly on his still-covered dick just out of routine. Thomas took this as an invitation and got down on both knees and began to shuffle towards the brunette.

"Oh! Uhh...you don't have to do that...like...if you don't want to...I mean..." Guy blushed when he realized what was going on. He was about to be sucked off buy another man. His best friend.

"Trust me, I have wanted to do this for months." Thomas spoke in a deep, baritone voice, with more confidence than he had had all night. He pulled guy's hips towards him, so that his package was only a couple of inches away from his face. Thomas leaned forwards and began to take the tip of Guy's cock in his skilled mouth, still covered by his black Calvin Klein underwear. He sucked and licked at the now rock hard dick, slowly teasing down the underwear with his tongue. Guy Moaned at the contact and bucked his hips slightly. Thomas used his hand to slide the underwear down Guy's thigh and out of the way of the now exposed dick. He licked the tip, darting his tongue across the sensitive flesh, his hand gently massaging the brunette's balls. His chestnut pubes felt soft, the curls furling around his fingers as he kneaded them. Making a perfect O shape with his mouth, Thomas began to take Guy deeper, slowly thrusting his head up and down. He ran a single finger up the underside of Guy's cock, making him shiver and moan for more. He then began to pump at the base of Guy's dick rhythmically, in time with the thrusts of his mouth. Thomas then moved his other hand from Guy's balls to the sensitive patch of flesh between his tight little asshole and his balls. He rubbed on the area gently.

Guy-Manuel hissed in pleasure. He could feel the pressure building inside him. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He glanced down to look at the man who was giving him all this pleasure. He was fucking gorgeous. His auburn eyes usually so cheerful now filled with lust. His thick dirty fair hair bouncing with each thrust. It was these thoughts that sent him over the edge.

"Thoma-!"

Thomas felt Guy's dick twitch then cum hard into his mouth. He expertly swallowed then lapped up all the remaining drips.

 


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy go all the way in the hotel room! A shit ton of smut for all your fanboy/girl needs!

Guy collapsed back onto the bed as Thomas swallowed his load. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was just a normal night with his best friend, performing on their Alive tour. How did it end up like  _this?_   What is _this_ _?_

Guy felt a wave of tiredness pass through his body. He knew that he needed to sleep soon. The crazy night had completely taken it out of him, not to mention the powerful orgasm he had just experienced seconds prior. Guy couldn't help but look down at the man who caused him all this pleasure.

There he was, lying on his back, furiously pumping his fist up and down his (apparently ample) cock. It was pretty obvious that he was sexually frustrated, after all, both of them hadn't had sex in months. There wasn't any spare time between sleeping and performing the music they spent hours recording together.

'Damn, his dick is _huge_ _!_ I wonder what it would feel like inside me...no! Don't be stupid Guillaume! This was just a one time thing! He's your best friend for fuck's sake!' He fought with himself in his mind for what seemed an eternity, but when he caught Thomas staring at his ass, he decided to break the silence (except for the sounds of Thomas rubbing his dick and the occasional low moan escaping his mouth) and offer himself to him.

"T-Thomas? would you like to..."

The taller man had already caught onto what the other was about to say and crawled over to him on the bed. He kissed his polished lips in a lustful frenzy. His eyes decisive and wanting.

Guy had never seen Thomas act this way before. So determined to get what he wanted. This really turned him on, watching him take charge like this.

Guy-Manuel could already feel himself getting hard again just from the kiss alone. He kissed back furiously, wanting satisfaction. The taller man broke away from the hot kiss almost too soon and began to leave a trail of wet kisses and pecks up to Guy's ear. he licked and nibbled lightly on the shell. "Je veux te faire l'amor se mal en ce moment..." He whispered breathily in the brunettes ear. Guy simply whimpered in response. Thomas's then travelled down to Guy's neck, where he began to suck harder on the soft flesh. This made Guy shiver and moan slightly at the strange sensation coming from his neck.

In one swift movement, Thomas flipped Guy over onto his stomach. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube. 'I hope this is enough' he muttered half to himself. He ripped open a pillow packet with his teeth like a rabid dog , spilling some on the sheets. He then smeared the clear, wet gel all over his fingers and spread some onto his member, unable to resist the temptation to rub his hand up and down his shaft for a few more seconds than necessary. The taller man then pushed a single digit inside his best friends tight little asshole, earning a small yelp from the brunette. He savored the warm feeling of his silky inner walls, caressing the velvet flesh. He couldn't wait to see what it felt like around other parts of his body. Thomas then shoved a second finger inside the other man, watching as his dick twitched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He scissored his fingers, stretching the tight area. Finally, he shoved a third finger inside. Guy grimaced in pain.

Thomas whimpered.  Fuck, he had to do this, or he was going to embarrass himself and come before he ever got inside. He couldn't take it anymore. He just needed to fuck that tight little asshole. Right now.

The taller man snappily pulled his fingers out of the warmth of the other man's ass and pushed the tip of his throbbing dick against it, leaking pre all over the area.

"Are you ready, Guillaume?" He asked, his voice full of desire. The only answer he got was Guy nodding his head.

He instantly pushed inside, desperate to feel Guy's tightness wrapped around his dick. There was a moment of resistance as his head breached the ring of muscle.  A deep breath from Thomas, and one from Guy, and then he pulled back and pushed again and he was in, sliding into the tight heat to the hilt. Guy just lay there, frozen in sensation.

Thomas felt Guy lean back onto him slightly, taking this as an invitation to start to move. He started slowly, with little light thrusts, but soon he couldn't help himself. He began to carnally pound into the other man. Guy reveled in the feeling. The two of them seemed to fit together perfectly, like a jigsaw. On one particularly hard thrust, Thomas hit Guy's prostate. Guy threw his head back and let out a sound that seemed to be a strange mixture between a whine and a moan. Whatever it was, it just made Thomas fuck the drummer even harder.

Nothing else seemed to matter in this moment of extacy. The whole world silent save for the two young men fucking in the hotel room. All outside noise gone. The only sounds being each others moans of pure pleasure and the occasional squeak from the bed.

"I love you"

Thomas bit down on the brunette's neck and came, intensely, buried deep in Guy's body. Followed suit by Guy. The two gasped for air, then promptly fell asleep, naked in embrace.  
 


	3. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Thomas cuddle and talk things over after the crazy night they'd had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, sorry for the delay, I really have no idea how to right fluff! Anyway hope you enjoy!

Guy-Manuel was the first to wake up.

He reluctantly opened his eyes which seemed to be glued shut. The covers seemed to be falling loose to the side, a cold draft slithering up his spine.

He lay there. Memories of the previous night rapidly filling his head.

Was it just a dream?

Guy lay there in a daze, shrouded in the warm embrace of his "friend". He didn't bother to wake him. He didn't want this magical moment to end.

.

.

.

Eventually, Thomas began to emerge from his deep slumber. The previous night must've completely wiped him out! Guy felt a flurry of emotions course through his veins. What was he even going to say to him? Thomas slowly opened his deep brown eyes. At first he was confused to find his best friend in bed with him, but then the memories came flooding back like a waterfall.

"Mmph, morning." The still partially asleep man gave a half smile, half panicked expression.

"Thomas, Did...last night...did that all really happen?"

Thomas chuckled, then spoke "Haha yeah, unfortunately." The words escaped his mouth before he had time to think it through.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Guy quickly retorted. He dramatically turned away from Thomas, feeling hurt and broken.

"N-no nothing! It's just I thought that you would regret it, that's all."

"Okay...Why would you think I'd think that? Do _you_ regret everything that happened last night?"

"Are you kidding? It was great!"

.

.

.

After another long period of silence, Thomas plucked up the confidence to break the atmosphere. He just had to say what was on his mind.

"Did...Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"And what was that? Remind me." Guy playfully pecked Thomas on the cheek, then urged him to talk.

"You said that you loved me, is that true or was it just in the heat of the moment?" Thomas snuggled in tighter to Guy-Man, taking in his musky aroma.

"To be honest, I don't think I know what love is." His face looked troubled at the thought of never loving someone before. "What's it like?"

"Well, It's kind of a curse really. Whenever you're around your love, you get 'butterflies' in your stomach, but for me the feeling is more similar to being stabbed right in the heart!" Thomas gave a slight chuckle then continued. "It feels so right, yet so wrong at the same time, and even though you know that they'll never love you back in quite the same way, you still try and hope and pray to god that they do."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I love you, Guy." Thomas felt this face quickly reddening. He heard his pulse in his ears like a heavy bassline and his heart felt like it was going to burst. 'What have I done?'

Swiftly, Guy leaned in and smooched Thomas on his luscious lips, Taking the other by surprise. The kiss slower and more romantically than the previous night. Thomas's warm breath softly skimmed against Guy's cheek as their kiss deepened. They took their time with it all, focusing only on each others lips.

After that day, there didn't seem to be any awkwardness or tension between them. They just knew that it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a comment, it would help me improve for next time!


End file.
